


Tony versus the Jackass

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Loki, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Knight in Shining Iron Man, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Moving In Together, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship(s), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony to the rescue, tags are in no particular order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no money and no chance of a job, Loki had to find another way to get by.</p><p>When Tony finds out Loki is in an abusive relationship, he decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony versus the Jackass

**Author's Note:**

> Back Story - I gave Loki the standard mind control get out clause for after the Avengers, but he has been banished to Midgard for trying to wipe out the Frost Giants.

Tony had been in the bar for about an hour. Sitting in a booth sipping his usual scotch. It wasn't his favourite pub, but it was close to the location of the boring ass meeting he had just come from and he'd been in it often enough to know it would be quiet this early in the evening.

He looked up when the door opened, more out of nosiness than for any particular reason and was surprised to see a familiar face walk in. Although familiar wasn't quite right. While he recognised Loki immediately, he didn't look his usual self.

Loki looked tired and pretty miserable. His ebony locks shorn into a short spiky cut that would have been perfectly acceptable, if Tony had never seen it rippling down over his shoulders, curling around his ears. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. Also wrong. Loki should be wearing black and green.

He crossed to the bar and slipped a few notes out of his pocket before sitting down. The barman brought him a double vodka without being asked and Loki slid the notes across the bar wordlessly. The barman put the cash in the till and his change in the tip jar. Clearly Loki was a regular.

Tony shuffled out of the booth and carried his drink across to the bar. Loki was alternating between sipping his vodka and glaring at the clock above the bar, so he didn't see Tony slide onto the stool beside him. Tony reached out and tapped Loki's arm where it rested on the bar. “Hey you.” He said cheerfully.

Loki practically jumped out of his skin, head whipping around to look at Tony. “Oh, hi.” He murmured, glancing back at the clock.

“Waiting for someone?” Tony asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Loki replied not removing his eyes from the clock.

“Are you okay?” Tony enquired. “You seem a little edgy.”

Loki sighed. “So far so good, but I shouldn't be talking to you.”

Tony frowned. “What's wrong with talking to me?”

It was Loki's turn to frown. “I'm not sure.” He shrugged taking a sip of his vodka but not looking at Tony.

“Did someone say you couldn't talk to me?” Tony asked.

“Not you specifically.” Loki replied looking down at his glass. “More like you in general.” His eyes darted to the clock again, before flicking to rest on the door.

Tony was totally confused. “Me in general?”

Just then the door swung open and a man walked in. Loki visibly stiffened at the sight of him. He was shorter than Loki, but broader with a shaved head and a mean look in his eye. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a checked work shirt. He strode directly up to Loki who threw back the rest of his vodka and stood. “Good evening, Daniel.” Loki greeted him with a smile. “I trust you had a pleasant day.”

The man, Daniel glared at him. “Shut your mouth.” He growled.

“Should I take that as a no?” Loki asked, the smile faltering.

Daniel twitched and Loki flinched. His hand shot out and he grabbed Loki by the wrist, yanking him forward and out of the bar.

Tony stared after them, dumb-founded.

He slipped from his bar stool and wove his way to the door, exiting just in time to see Daniel yelling at Loki to “get in the damn truck.”

Tony paused and stared some more.

“I don't know why he puts up with that?” A voice muttered behind him and Tony turned to see the Bouncer frowning in the direction the pick-up was leaving in.

“You know them?” Tony asked.

“Not as such.” The Bouncer shrugged. “Lewis comes in every night to wait for that jackass. He seems like a nice guy. Friendly, polite, never any trouble.”

Tony took a moment to wonder about Loki's choice of fake name but said nothing. “So, him and Daniel are...” He paused not quite able to say 'together' without wanting to shudder, not at the gay thing, at the 'Daniel' thing.

“Damned if I know why.” The Bouncer sighed. “I've lost count of the number of times he's come in here with a black eye or a busted lip. They live together but Lewis doesn't have a key. Has to wait here every night to be taken home, gets turfed out every morning when the jackass goes to work.”

“Why doesn't he leave?” Tony wasn't sure if he was asking the Bouncer or the world at large, but it turned out the Bouncer knew the answer.

“He doesn't have a job and I think his immigration status is a bit ropey so he can't get one. The jackass 'takes care of him'.” The Bouncer sneered. “His words, not mine.”

Tony's jaw was clenched so tight he thought his teeth might shatter. “Son of a bitch.” He managed to growl. “You say he comes in here every night?”

The Bouncer looked down at him and since he was somewhere in the region of 6ft 6 it was a long way down. “If you're thinking of saving him, you better have a place for him to stay. I'd offer to let him stay at my place, but it's already overcrowded.”

Tony nodded. “I have a place he can stay.”

The Bouncer thought for a moment. “What are you the knight in shining armour type?”

“Not quite.” Tony snorted. “I actually know him. He's the brother of a friend. The brother's out of town or I'd send him down to sort this out.”

“Well, be here before 7:30, that's when the jackass shows up.” The Bouncer informed him.

Tony thanked the Bouncer and headed home.

 

The following evening, Tony slipped on his Iron Man bracelets along with a leather jacket over his Black Sabbath tee and black jeans before heading out to the bar. He parked on a side street and told Jarvis to standby just in case before trotting up the road. Knight in shining Iron Man suit, just a click away.

The Bouncer smiled when he saw Tony coming and held the door open for him. Tony nodded and stepped inside. He ordered a Scotch and snagged a seat in one of the booths. He didn't want Loki to see him when he came in the door.

At about ten past seven, Loki entered the bar sporting a red shirt that was almost identical to the one he had been wearing yesterday. He still looked tired, the busted lip was new though. Tony's grip on his scotch glass tightened until he thought it might break. Once Loki had his vodka, Tony slipped up beside him and onto the stool.

“Why?” Was the only thing he could manage to squeeze out between his clenched teeth.

“Why what?” Loki asked, not quite as startled by Tony's presence tonight.

“Why are you letting that Jackass mistreat you?” Tony snarled.

Loki looked down at his glass before his eyes flicked to the clock. “I need a place to stay.”

Tony stared at him open mouthed. “That's the best you can come up with? Loki you could wipe the floor with that guy.”

“And then what?” Loki growled. “Sleep on the streets? Starve to death in an alleyway?”

“Come stay with me.” Tony said, glancing at the clock himself.

Loki snorted. “I can't pay you rent.”

“I'll get you a job.” Tony insisted. “With your sneaky skills you'd make an excellent spy. I'll talk to Natasha about it.”

Loki looked like he might be considering the offer when the door opened and Daniel stomped in. Loki immediately shot to his feet. “Good evening, Daniel.” He said from behind a forced smile.

“Him again.” Daniel stabbed a finger in Tony's direction. “I thought you said you weren't talking to him?”

“What's it to you if he talks to me?” Tony asked.

Daniel ignored him glaring at Loki. “We'll talk about this when we get home.” He turned for the door.

Loki stiffened, but took a step towards the door. Tony's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

“You're better than this.” He whispered standing up beside Loki. “Come stay with me.”

Loki looked at him.

“Please?” Tony tried.

Daniel turned back and saw Tony with his hand on Loki's arm. His eyes narrowed and he pushed Loki aside, bringing up his fist to punch Tony. The fist never connected. Loki had him by the throat in a blink. “Oh no you don't.” He snarled in Daniel's face lifting his arm until Daniel's feet were barely skimming the floor.

“Very well, Tony. I accept your offer.” With that Loki threw Daniel through the floor to ceiling window of the bar and strode out after him.

Tony scraped his jaw off the floor and darted after them. The Bouncer was standing by the door, making no move to stop Loki who was advancing on Daniel.

Tony fished a business card out of his pocket and handed it to the Bouncer. “Send me the bill.” He chuckled.

“Better get him out of here before the cops show up.” The Bouncer smiled taking Tony's card.

“Hey, Rock of Ages.” Tony called to Loki. “Let's go.”

Loki gave Daniel one last kick to the ribs then jogged over to Tony.

“Good Luck.” The Bouncer called after them as they set off down the street to find Tony's car.

 

Three days had passed since Loki moved in to Stark Towers. Tony had offered him a room down on the floor the other Avengers shared as well as the guest bedroom in his penthouse. Loki had chosen the guest bedroom. Tony had gotten Jarvis to order him some new clothes, it turned out the red shirts and blue jeans were Daniel's preferences. He didn't like Loki in green. Tony decided at that point he must have been blind as well as stupid. Green was clearly Loki's colour.

Tony was still in bed that third morning. It was past ten, but he had nowhere he needed to be, so he hadn't bothered to get up yet. He was sitting up in bed, checking emails on his Starkpad when he heard a faint knock at the door.

“Enter if you're sexy.” He called out with a chuckle.

The door swung open but no-one came in. “Are you coming in or not?” He asked.

Loki stuck his head in the doorway. “I'm not sure.”

“What's the problem?” Tony asked putting the Starkpad aside.

“Well.” Loki began. “Sexy is such a subjective term. How do I decide if I am sexy enough to enter?”

“Just get in here.” Tony laughed pulling up the sheet to cover his boxers.

Loki entered the bedroom and crossed to the bed, eyes darting about nervously.

“Something wrong?” Tony queried.

“I don't have a job.” Loki stated.

“I spoke to Nat.” Tony informed him. “She's happy to take you on, but she's away on a mission at the moment. Won't be back for a few weeks.”

“I see.” Loki sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt, kicking off his shoes as he did so.

Tony's eyes went wide and he held out a hand to stop Loki. “What are you doing?”

“Until I have a job, I can't pay you for letting me stay here. Or for feeding me. Or for clothing me.” He pulled off his shirt and folded it neatly placing it on the bedside table.

“Hang on a minute.” Tony rose up onto his knees to look Loki in the eye. “Are you planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing?”

Loki paused, his fingers on the button of his black jeans. “That is why you brought me here?” He asked. “Why I don't have a job yet?”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Tony exclaimed diving off the bed and grabbing up his jeans he had discarded on the floor the night before. “No. It's not why I brought you here and you do have a job. Just not until Nat gets back.”

“But what about all the time I have stayed here already. All the money I have already cost you? Don't you want payment? Or would you prefer to beat it out of me?” He turned curious eyes to Tony flicking open his button.

Tony zipped up his jeans and quickly pulled on his tee. “No!” He exclaimed. “No sex. No beating. Loki, you're a guest. I don't need you to pay me. Not in cash or anything else.”

“I don't understand.” Loki frowned. “Why would you put me up for free?”

“Because I can.” Tony huffed exasperated. “None of the Avengers pay rent. You know your brother stays here when he's not with Jane. What, do you think I'm sleeping with all of them?”

“I thought they were paying you money.” Loki tilted his head and looked at Tony who was slowly backing away.

“Nobody pays me to be here Loki.” Tony headed for the bedroom door. “Not cash, not sex. Come on, grab your shirt. I'll make breakfast.”

A short while later they were sitting side by side at the kitchen table eating pancakes swimming in syrup. “Thank you.” Loki whispered. He popped the last piece of pancake into his mouth and stood, stepping behind Tony. He began massaging Tony's shoulders. “Think nothing of it.” Tony murmured, leaning back towards Loki. “You're good at that.”

Loki said nothing just dug his thumbs into the knots of muscle across Tony's shoulders. Tony groaned as Loki worked the muscle. He leaned forward and gently kissed the back of Tony's neck, running his tongue around to lick the shell of Tony's ear. Tony shivered then realised what he was doing. “Hey!” He exclaimed. “Stop that. I told you I don't need paid.”

Loki nibbled on his ear lobe. “I want to.” He chuckled. “Why do you think I chose to come home with you?”

Tony's head spun around bringing them nose to nose. “What?” Was all he managed before Loki captured his lips with his own.

“I want you Tony.” He grinned when they parted.

“You're serious?” Tony asked twisting in his chair to face him. “You're not doing this because you think you owe me?”

Loki shrugged. “I still plan to pay you, when I get a job, but this is just for fun.”

Tony smiled. “As long as you're sure?” He wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him properly.

“I'm sure.” Loki grinned when their lips parted again.

Tony ran his fingers through Loki's short curls, pulling lightly on the ends. “Why did you cut it?”

“Daniel didn't like it long.” Loki sighed.

“Jackass.” Tony snorted. “You gonna grow it again?”

“Do you think I should?” Loki asked resting his forehead against Tony's.

Tony tilted his head and pressed his lips to Loki's. “I think you should do whatever the hell you want.”

Loki laughed and pulled Tony off his seat and up against his body. “I think I'll grow it out again.”

“Good plan.” Tony laughed palming Loki's ass.


End file.
